Brotherly Love
by VampireKaira
Summary: AU. Teddy teaches DADA and just wants to mark his papers in peace before going on a date. With his godfather's daughter Lily. But, her brothers want to talk to him first and he knows they know about him and Lily.


Brotherly Love

Ages:

Teddy Lupin- 30

James Sirius Potter- 24

Albus Severus Potter-22

Lily Luna Potter- 20

"So I'll see you in an hour Lilikins" Teddy blew a kiss to his girlfriend in his two-way mirror.

"See you soon Teddy bear" Lily moved away with a smile. A flirty, seductive smile. His hair suddenly changed to red as he thought about his girlfriend. Her luscious red hair and cheeky green eyes and the palest skin he'd ever seen. She was more than beautiful. She was vibrant, alive and mischievous.

They had been dating in secret for a year, since her 19th birthday because well, he was kind of scared of his godfather's reaction. He was ten years older than her and he had been her teacher and he was Harry's godson. All of these things made him nervous about telling Harry even if Lily was so sure Harry would be okay with it. He knocked over his pot of ink as he imagined what it would be like telling Harry and her brothers. Merlin! James would be so overprotective even if he actually liked Teddy. And Albus, he wouldn't be as fiery but he would still be as dangerous. Teddy hoped that they wouldn't have to tell them and that someone would figure it out-maybe Hermione. She was astute and would help convince Harry just like she did to Ron when he found out Rose and Scorpius were dating. That was terrifying.

"_What? You and that Malfoy scum? Hermione did you know?!" Ron boomed angrily as he looked at his daughter who was facing him head on with an equally angry expression._

"_Calm down Ronald. Rose is a grown up now" Hermione reasoned with Ron who was looking redder and angrier until he exploded. _

"_GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Ron commanded._

At least, Harry wouldn't be like that. He would probably be angry but not that angry, Teddy mused whilst marking the work of Molly Weasley. He absently graded it as a D and made a note to speak to her about her failing DADA grades when he was disrupted by a thud. He turned around.

"Teddy! You're dating Lily! My sister! Our sister!" James Sirius Potter shouted as he forced his way into Teddy's office.

"Jamie. Take a seat. I can explain." Teddy calmly motioned whilst James growled before sitting down.

"Is it true you're dating Lily?" Albus Severus Potter walked in with a neutral expression. He wasn't giving anything away and wasn't about to start accusing Teddy. Yet.

"Yes Al. Why don't you sit with Jamie and I'll explain?" Teddy was calm. He could explain his relationship. After all he loved Lily and it couldn't be that bad telling his family.

"Don't call me Jamie and explain. Now!" James demanded, looking as though he would like nothing better that to kill Teddy.

"Lily is a grownup and she is free to be with whoever she chooses. I love Lily and I'm sure she loves me too. You have known me since we were children. Am I a bad person? Aren't I like your brother anyway?" Teddy explained. He could see Al thinking about it but Jamie looked ready to explode.

"You're too old for Lily! And up until recently you were dating Vic. I don't want my sister to be anyone's rebound date" James couldn't control himself any longer and flew at Teddy who merely flicked his wand to put up a Shield Charm.

"You say you love Lily. Prove it" Albus was contemplating the relationship. He liked Teddy and respected him but he also wanted to be sure that he wasn't using Lily or hurting her. He didn't mind about the age difference. Teddy's dad Remus was about 14 years older than his mum Nymphadora.

"I do love Lily. She's not only beautiful but intelligent and compassionate and feisty. She is the most beautiful woman I've seen and I don't have enough words to describe that beauty. It's loving and kind. Ferocious and strong. Intelligent but not cruel. Quite simply I love her" Teddy exclaimed with a smile on his face. His face lit up when talking about Lily and Albus looked into his eyes and saw the love they held for his sister. His baby sister.

"Then okay. I'm happy for you man" Albus hugged Teddy whilst James stood there thinking.

"I guess I can be okay with it. But if you ever hurt Lily, even by accident, I will hunt you down and I will kill you. Lily may be a grownup but she'll always be my little sister. I'm letting you be with her because if she's happy then I am and also because I know you" James made a surprisingly sincere speech. It was heartfelt and his love for Lily was clearly evident.

"I promise. If I ever hurt Lily then you have full permission to kill me but that will never happen" Teddy was overjoyed. It hadn't gone too badly and now he thought Harry would be easier to tell. He extended his hand to James who shook it with a pained expression. James saw Teddy as a big brother but Lily was his little sister.

"Jamie I am going to kick your butt! And Al you too! Why do you have to interfere in everything? Honestly, you too are way too over protective!" Lily had been standing there the whole time, waiting for Teddy. Her brothers knew and that was good. So she was only half angry.

"We're your big brothers. We'll always be overprotective" James and Albus came towards Lily and hugged her at the same time. They squished her with their love. She was grateful to have them even if they were a bit irritating sometimes. But then she thought of mum and her six brothers and was grateful she only had two. They both released her with an affectionate smile.

"Now off you go. But beware. Don't do anything besides hand holding" James warned them jokingly.

"Yeah. Especially no kissing. Got it Lils?" Albus teased. She blushed bright red and took Teddy's hand. They apparated away.

Teddy took Lily's hand and kissed it just as he did when they were younger. She moved towards him and kissed his mouth. It was like his lips were coated with honey. Snap! Snap! She turned around and saw James taking a photo.

"I'm going to show dad!" James waved his camera.

"You utter prat! No you're not!" Lily went tearing after him.

It wasn't the quiet evening Teddy had expected. But it was just as good. Watching James getting attacked by Lily was always worth it and now James and Albus knew. They could help him tell Harry. He chuckled as Lily came back pouting.

"Now we have to tell dad" Lily muttered as Teddy hugged her tightly.

"It's okay. We both knew this day would come" Teddy reassured Lily with a smile. His hair transformed into her favourite colour: green. The green of her eyes flecked with specks of gold that glittered when she smiled and twinkled when she pouted. They were together.


End file.
